Past Surprises
by photographs
Summary: First Fic... What happens when Bones gets an unexpected visitor? What will it mean for the team, and her and Booth's relationship? And who is this person really?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first piece so I don't know how well it will turn out. Plus it might not exactly fit in to the Bones plotline, and sequencing. But I hope you enjoy it!**

Booth was racing up the stairs to Bone's apartment. She didn't show up at the Jeffersonian today, and he was worried, it really wasn't like her to miss work, and she would never forget to call in. Once he reached her floor and was standing in front of her door, he started to realize he might have overreacted about this whole situation. Booth was about to turn around and head back to the Hoover building when he heard that unmistakable voice call out his name.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

He turned to face her, "Well you weren't at the Jeffersonian and no one knew where you were so I thought I'd stop by… you know, to ummm, make sure you're alright and all."

"Do we have a case?" Her face lit up as she asked. She pushed past him and opened her front door.

"No, and well now that I see you're perfect….ly okay I'll just go back."

"Hey since you're here, you want to come in?" She opened the door wider offering him entrance. "You thirsty, I have juice."

Booth followed her into the kitchen and leaned into the countertop, "Nah, I'm good, you know I should probably leave, get back to work…. But hey why aren't you at the Jeffersonian on this fine day?"

"I was tried this morning and had a meeting with my publisher an hour ago, I figured I might as well take the day off and get things around the house done." As she finished her explanation she realized that Booth wasn't paying any attention to what she had to say at all, instead he was staring off into space with an obscure look on his face. " Booth, whats wrong?"

"Do you hear that? I think someone else is in here." He moved out of the kitchen quietly, he was using his Ranger skills to move without making a sound.

Brennan laughed, "Booth what are you doing, you look like an idiot. How would someone else get in my apartment?" Just then they heard the sound of a door opening it came from her bedroom. "Okay, see this is one of the reasons I need a gun." Bones whispered to Booth.

Booth looked at her with a completely serious expression, his weapon was out and he had adrenaline pumping through his veins, "You stay here. Don't move until I tell you too"

But just as he was saying that the intruder opened the door to Brennan's bedroom. Booth immediately sent all his attention to the person standing in front of him in a towel, with a smile on her face. Bones moved from the kitchen because her curiosity was getting the best of her. Once she was what Booth was seeing her jaw almost dropped, this was one person she thought she would never see again.

She's taller now, still just as skinny, her hair was longer and it was evident that she had begun to wear make up. For the most part she looked the same just 5 to 6 years older.

Booth was the first to speak, "What the hell?" He turned to Bones, "Do you know her?"

The young woman responded after she saw that Brennan's mouth had opened but no words we coming out. "Yeah, TJ, do you know me? It's been awhile, you still remember me don't you?"

Bones immediately turned her focus to Booth, she looked him in the eyes and he could tell this was an uncomfortable subject for her. "Booth, why don't you head back to work." He gave her a questioning look. "It's fine, I have to sort this all out." He looked at her again with the same expression. "GO! Now."

**Ummm more later, maybe. If anyones reading, I mean I have some ideas, but who knows. REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

Booth was distracted the rest of the day, and he was waiting to see her soon

Booth was distracted the rest of the day, and he was waiting to see her soon. He thought about going to the Jeffersonian early to check in, but he could tell she might need time. After their conversation yesterday he had no idea what was happening in her life. She told him to leave, to literally get out, what was she hiding from him. Who was this girl, and why did she make his Bones dismiss him? (Well not really his Bones, she's very independent, so much so she would likely kick his ass if he called her that out loud)

Then like god was on his side, a case was dropped on his desk, which would need her expertise. He rushed over to the Jeffersonian and strode through the doors of the building straight to Bones office. Where he was faced with a locked door and lights off. Reaching his limits, he took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. Hitting speed dial 2 he waited for her usual answer.

"Brennan" she sounded irritated

"Bones, we got a case. You're not at your office, should I pick you up, then you can read the file in the car." He spoke quickly figuring it would be more convincing that way.

"No it's fine, send me the address and I'll get there myself. I'll see you soon."

"Oh, okay. I will make sure they keep them from compromising the evidence." He said in the hopes of getting a sincere response out of her, but he failed.

"Yes so I will get to the scene as soon as possible." She said flatly, most likely preoccupied with something else.

/

During the entire initial examination at the scene and while collecting evidence she remained quiet and focused. After ordering the remains to be sent back to the lab she made sure the evidence was processed correctly and then immediately headed to her vehicle. Without making any social interaction with Booth. This whole situation made him feel uneasy. She was treating him like he didn't exist or as if he insulted her in someway. The weakest part of this deal was that Booth didn't get to driver her to the crime or back to the lab. Their verbal sparring in his Tahoe was sometimes the best part of his day.

Reluctantly, he made his way over to the Jeffersonian, ready to be put in another awkward situation, or have to deal with an uncooperative Bones. He entered the doors for the second time that day, in a worse mood then before. He had a gut feeling that today was only going to get worse. He swiped his card and trotted up the stairs to the platform. He could see from there that Bones was pulling on her lab coat in her office and heading his way. Knowing he should try his best to relax he perched himself on a stool and faced the examining table.

Brennan swiped her card on relax and climbed the short steps to the remains. She quickly then pulled her beautiful auburn hair back into a ponytail and yanked a pair of latex gloves out of her back pocket. Then, her demeanor changed and she became completely wrapped up in the bones that lay before her. The icy blue eyes that Booth had stared into on many an occasion moved languidly over the body before her, and her brow became familiarly furrowed. Without missing a beat she began to rattle off information about the victim that would be necessary for their case. As a good agent would do, he followed her word for word, recording all the way, stopping her a times to get a better understanding. Once that was finished, she continued to look at the bones with admiration and thought.

Meanwhile, Booth began to grow anxious and restless. Out of habit, without noticing his leg began to bounce against the stool.

Without looking up or diverting her attention she spoke with an unwavering voice, "Stop it, you're distracting me."

"Sorry Bones, wasn't aware I was bothering you." He sighed.

Just as he stopped, Angela popped up to the platform and asked if her services were needed. Bones being so very task orientated, requested a facial reconstruction from her.

Angela turned to Booth on instinct, but then realized that his expression wasn't normal for him on the first day of a new case. "Buddy, what happened to you? You look like a puppy who has been kicked."

Realizing that Angela was speaking to him he made a couple of obscure sounds from being brought out of his spaciness, "Huh?"

"Did you get much sleep last night? You are totally out of it."

Booth glanced over at Brennan at the first question, which didn't go unnoticed by Angela. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just one of those mornings."

Bones had finished her assessment at this point and was moving over to Booth's stool. She was about to speak when Angela abruptly screamed.

The doors to the Jeffersonian opened and closed many times while they were on the platform and all of the exiting and entering people went by unnoticed to the trio. So, no one noticed when a young woman came into the lab, in search of Temperance Brennan. Her dirty blonde hair was hanging loosely framing her face and her jeans and tee shirt fit her perfectly. The sun had created the freckles that speckled her cheeks to really stand out and her makeup free face had a natural fun loving glow to it. This girl was the picture perfect teenage beauty, who had been nothing but an awkward youth.

She meant to enter unannounced and then sneak into Bone's office, then wait for her there. In the back of her mind she even figured she might get the chance to see Brennan's partner again and get a better gage of their dynamic. But, like every great plan, hers had its faults. She didn't properly assess the power of Angela.

"ALISON BRENNAN, OH MY GOD! Get over here girl!" Screeched Angela. She sprinted from the platform over to where she was standing.

Booth and Bones turned to see the two embrace in a strong, unrelenting hug. Booth's jaw dropped beyond the floor. He spun to look at Bones who was a few steps away from him. With a bewildered look on his face and a shaken voice he only could choke out on word, "Brennan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH for the kind comments. I'm glad people are enjoying it so far. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, they aren't fields I am particularly good at. So here we go again:**

He stood there, for what seemed like ages. She couldn't look into his eyes. This wasn't ever supposed to happen to her; yesterday was bad enough, now there was no getting out of this. Well, it wasn't as if she had anything to be ashamed of, it's just not something she has to discuss with him. Plus, how will he feel about not being told about Alison before. Her chest was pounding and she didn't know what to say to him. And apparently he wasn't going to take being brushed off as an answer this time. So they stood, stealing glances at Angela and the girl that was the cause of this tension. Luckily for Bones, Angela got her off the hook.

"Bren, get your ass down here! I can't believe you didn't tell me immediately that she was in town!" Shouted Angela.

Bones moved slowly towards them, glancing over her shoulder at Booth who was still standing there confused. "Yeah, it was such a surprise at the time, everything must have slipped my mind." She still looked over at Booth every second, he was making his way over. This scared her, so she did all she could think of.

"Hey, lets move this into my office" she said with a courtesy smile while ushering them away from the lab and Booth.

Angela and Alison chatted quite actively while giddily walking to the room ahead, while Bones remained behind to talk to Booth. She took a deep breath.

"Hey" she said meekly

"What just happened?" he asked as if he was stunned.

"Well you see, it is what you'd refer to as a long story."

"You could try and start with the Brennan part….for my sake" he looked at her pleadingly.

"We should get back to work" She turned towards her office, but regretted it when she did, because she had made eye contact with Alison. Alison seemed to politely stop Angela who was in the middle of dramatically explaining the past months events to her. She stood up from her place on the couch and opened the door out to the lab. The smile that was presented on her face radiated with passion and happiness, this is where she belonged. Without missing a beat she walked up to the two who were still awkwardly situated.

She grandly extended her hand to Booth, "Alison Brennan, you must be Special Agent Seeley Booth."

This confused him even more, but he took her hand. "Yeah, how….how did you know?" His gaze shifted between Bones and this other girl uncomfortably; still a small smile graced his face. For her to know his name, Bones must have told him something.

"You're in plenty of pictures in her apartment, plus you got a bestselling book dedication instead of me." She said with a tone that he could tell was only slightly sarcastic.

"She defiantly is more like Angela then Bones," he thought. In any other situation he would have gotten a goofy grin at her comment, but he wasn't really in the mood right now.

At this point Brennan was extremely uncomfortable. She felt like she was going to end up yelling at Alison if she didn't stop this hideous dance. There was nothing hiding what she was trying to do. Thinking there was nothing else she could do, she quickly excused her and Booth grabbing his wrist and pulled him away.

"We have to get back to work, you go do your FBI gut thing, I'll call you when the facial reconstruction is done." Her voice was strained and he could see the desperation in her eyes.

"Bones, we should talk about this. What is going on? It's like I don't know anything about you right now." He was trying to hold her eye contact but she wasn't willing.

"Please, can we talk about this later. I need to get these Bones analyzed; we will do Wong Fu's later this week. Just please, don't talk to her or Angela before then."

"Okay, but lets do it tonight, I don't want this to add more strain or stress to your days."

Angela shouted over from Bone's office, "Bren, we have so much to talk about get over here."

Her response was, "Angela, I believe you have a facial reconstruction to do."

Angela's face dropped and she timidly shuffled over to her own office. Leaving Alison alone on the couch. Brennan turned to say goodbye to Booth, but he had already left.

Bones had never thought this would happen, she never thought that Alison would come back to DC, and she defiantly didn't think that Booth would ever meet her. Although a couple years back, Angela told her that she invited her to the first Hodgin's Montenegro Wedding, but she didn't think anything of it. Actually there was nothing wrong with Booth knowing her story, it might be bad that she never told him before, but altogether it makes her seem like a better human being. The only issue this whole situation had was Alison, being herself, her reckless unpredictable self.

"TJ, you need help with anything? I can help in the lab some if you need it." Alison said as she stepped into her own office.

"No, why are you here?"

"I told you already"

Bones cut her off, "NO, I mean the Lab, here. Why did you come?"

"I was going to ask you our to lunch but, Angela seemed to notice my arrival." She said. "Hey, and come to think of it, it seems as if someone else noticed my entrance as well. And following his speech patterns, facial expression and tone; he was tweaked about something."

"I have work to do, sorry I can't go to lunch," She said as if she didn't even hear the last part of the sentence. "Call me if you need anything" She turned and left.

"Love you too." Shouted a semi-sarcastic Alison after the unresponsive Bones. This wasn't going to be as boring of a trip as she thought. There was some defiant buttons that needed to be pushed, and one person in particular was about to get a good look into the real Temperance Brennan.

_I hope you enjoyed this as well. I greatly apologize if it doesn't make much sense right now. And I'm sad to say for the few who might still be interested in the future of the story, updates will be less often... _

Observation: Ingrid Michaelson (Amazing Voice on her) , Snow Patrol and Michael Buble go with Bones very well


	4. Chapter 4

**Here goes nothing for chapter 4:  
**

There was hardly any contact between the Jeffersonian and the FBI for the rest of the day. Angela sent over the facial reconstruction around 3 o'clock, but other then that Booth finished paperwork and worked with other cases, while Brennan's interns worked on cleaning the victim's bones and she worked on anything she could find in Limbo. To the other squints surprise, she left the lab right when 6 came around, but as she left they could all see the frustrated and confused expression she wore.

The clock on the opposite wall was mocking him. Every ticking second was like a slap in the face, and every car the passed by and the sound of a door shutting were like verbal attacks. Bones never confirmed meeting him that night, she actually seemed like she wasn't interested in talking to him. But, he hoped she would still stop by, hopefully with a box of Chinese food in her arms. After one more look at the clock he decided if she wasn't coming to him, he was going to go to her. Booth got up changed into a black fit tee and grabbed his wallet and keys off the counter; he was a man on a mission.

He stood in front of her door and felt déjà vu, but this time she wouldn't come down the hallway smiling about his presences. After closing his eyes and a deep breath, he knocked forcefully. He then focused on the sounds he could hear in the apartment in front of him, there was music, the sound of scurrying feet, and the sound of running water. The abrupt opening of the door pulled him out of his concentration. Looking up, he realized he was going to get more trouble then answers. "Is Bones here?"

"Nope, she probably wont come home tonight anyways, otherwise it will be really late." Alison replied flatly.

"Do you know where I could find her?" He tried to use a friendly tone, but his frustration was reaching a high.

"I would start with bars in the area, if that doesn't work I would open the search to clubs, but you know its always possible she is at the lab." The sarcasm was back, Booth didn't get how this girl was related in anyway to his Bones, if they were related, it's not like anyone told him anything these days.

"Nevermind, just could you not tell her I stopped by." He let out a sigh of defeat and moved to leave.

Alison felt bad, this guy obviously cared about Temperance, and she was kinda being rude. "Did you try her cell?"

He turned back, "No, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to be right now."

Alison smiled, "Join the club. Do you wanna come in, you look like hell, and probably shouldn't be driving."

"No, I'm fine just been one of those days. Plus, I was told not to talk to you. It's kind of a breach of trust."

"She never mentioned me did she?" She asked.

"No"

"Don't worry about it dude, I get it. Really she isn't hiding a thing from you. I was part of her life, then I wasn't." Alison just wanted to reassure him of his place in TJ's life.

"Well, I'm going to go. I really shouldn't have come over. She needs space right, like I shouldn't be coming over in the middle of the night." Booth was questioning himself.

"No, I'm pretty sure she needs an anchor."

"Right," He then said goodnight and slowly walked away, feeling better then before.

Alison stepped back inside, went back over to the stereo, and cranked Good Life so the apartment felt less empty. She finished the dishes, cleaned the bathroom and dusted the many artifacts that were placed throughout. When she had nothing else left to clean or fix she walked into the den and sat down on the couch. With the remote she stopped the music during the chorus of Flashing Lights and she turned her attention to the rather large TV in front of her. Things had changed since she left, TJ had a television now, she had a large apartment, there were photos of Russ and his family up along with mounted paintings that were defiantly done by Angela. Alison laid down on the couch, turned on the TV and began watching a rerun of The West Wing. She shifted slightly and her intention was pulled from variety of storylines playing out to a cluster of photos on the bookshelf on the far wall of the room. On the middle self, prominently displayed was a picture of Booth and Brennan. They were both looking into each other eyes, hers had a glint of flirty spunk, while his were showing outright joy and even a hint of what could only be described as love. At that moment, Alison pulled out her cell phone and dialed Angela's number. "Hello" said a slightly groggy voice.

"Our girls in love." She said matter-a-factly.

"What time is it?" Whined the voice on the other end.

"How come when we were talking you said she wasn't interested like that."

(grumbles at the other end) "….genuis….fire….sleep…..food" There wasn't a coherent thought in the entire 2 minutes she went on for.

"What, Where is Bren?"

"uHhhh, I want sleep."

"Ange, I going to punch you in the face. Where is she?"

"She said she was going out, and something else."

"Very insightful."

"Hey its like 3 am so you…"

"Wow, okay go back to sleep." She hung up and thought for a minute. Then, she stood up, changed into a pair of running shorts and grabbed on of TJ's Northwestern Sweatshirts, one of the ones she used to where all the time, and headed out. She got to the Georgetown dorms quickly and went to find someone, who she thought she would have lost forever.

* * *

Temperance Brennan wasn't one to drink lots of alcohol to dull pain. So she didn't go to a bar or a club. She instead got coffee and went to the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. There she sat, watching the water in the reflecting pool, and just waited. It was one of those days that made her wish she could actually detach from her emotions. After years at her job she could easy remove her emotions from the loss of many lives and the stories of sadness that surround them. But, Alison, that girl, in an instant she could tear out her heart.

They were opposites, with the same last name. She was clinical and detached; she used logic and reason. Alison was loving and full of joy; she used observations and guesswork. They started from similar places, yet they turned out to be completely different.

She was still on the steps. The same steps that she had been with Booth on many nights, nights when she didn't feel sad, nights when things were happy. Even on painful nights when their cases were dealing with children or after one of them were shot at. This was one of those nights, but unlike the other times, she had made herself alone for this situation. Booth wasn't there to protect her, Angela wasn't there to comfort her, and her work could make her forget it.

**If people are still reading hope you liked it. Thank you so much for the reviews! The story has turned creative directions a little so we will see where it goes from here. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long, the next chapter should come out sooner, I promise. I just want to thank you for the nice reviews and it really makes the writing so much better knowing your interested and waiting for more. I hope you enjoy this next part... **

Fridays are a sacred day; that is to most Americans.

Brennan got home around 5 am. She could tell that Alison had been there at one point and that she took care of the mess in the sink and her bathroom. After showering and changing, Bones headed off to the Jeffersonian. At this point she had been up for more then a good 28 hours, and wasn't planning on resting during the day. All the anguish and fatigue her body held didn't effect her, she was used to it by now. But all the same she got to the lab, sat down at her desk and began her daily schedule of morning email replies.

Angela stopped by when she arrived in the morning, but disappeared after that. Hodgin's was completing testing a soil samples from the crime scene, and the interns were finishing up bone cleaning and making initial observations. Brennan stayed in her office and finished paperwork for the last limbo case she worked on. Booth hadn't stopped by yet, and it was around lunchtime, but Brennan pretended not to notice.

"You look tired." Angela said from the doorway to Bone's office.

"Didn't get much sleep last night." Brennan didn't even look up from the file in-front of her.

"Alison called me this morning around 3. She was wondering where you were. She was worried"

"She wasn't there when I got home, I'm sure she found something better and more interesting to use her mind for."

"Do you know where she is? Did she leave a note?" Angela had now moved to a seat across from Brennan's desk.

"I didn't look specifically for a note, but I doubt she left one. She probably went back to Langley."

"Do you even know why she's in town? Have you asked her about her life lately? I get it your upset with her, you have every right to be, but she's in Washington DC, she's your responsibility and you know it." With that Angela got up and left her office.

Brennan reached for her phone.

"Hello." Said a bright and cheerful voice on the other end of the phone.

"Alison where are you and where did you go last night? I heard you called Angela at 3 in the morning was everything okay?"

" Yeah, you know its all good. But, we can talk about this in more depth if you hang up the phone, take about eight steps and turn approximately 105 degrees." Alison said with a silly tone that Bones used to infer she was once again happy like she usually is.

Bones hung up the phone and stepped out of her office. She spotted Alison walking down towards her in a giddy fashion. There was something about her style and demeanor that could easily make everyone around her feel the same way as she did. Bones couldn't help but smile and relax in her presence now. They were quickly falling back into the pattern they established all those years ago.

"I missed your smile." Alison said looking lovingly at Brennan.

"I did too. We have a lot to talk about. I never really found out why you are even here. Plus we never discussed the whole leaving situation." Bones said quietly as if she was afraid to even bring up any of the unresolved issues of their relationship.

"So, lets talk."

"Well right now is not a good time, and later I have a meeting with Booth and Sweets so how about dinner, we can make sandwiches, and eat them on the kitchen floor, you know like before."

"Sounds like a brillant idea." She said and picked her laptop bag up to leave when something struck her, "Who the hell is Sweets?"

"Oh, uh he's Booth and my therapist." Once again she said this quietly hoping she wouldn't actually understand it and instead pretend no one ever mentioned it.

Alison first checked Bone's expression to make sure she wasn't being tricked, but her face only confirmed what she already expected. Unable to control it, Alison burst out laughing. "You and him have a therapist, like couples counseling?" She spouted out between laughing fits.

"No, it is mandatory for us to have sessions with him to access our partnership. We've gone through some issues previously that they think we need to be careful with. Also, he is studying us for his book, so he evaluates us while research about our dynamic and there was something about how our partnership was uncommon or rare. I don't remember exactly."

"I get to come to the session right?" her eyes were reflecting her eager attitude.

"WHAT, no."

"Come on, you want to know what his research entails and what he is pointing to in his book correct?"

"Well he does have a history of playing out experiments on us without consent or warrant."

"See, I totally should be able to go. I will be a colleuge and look into his information and file, see what he has about your so-called "dynamic" and report back to you. And most likely Angela."

"Fine, but you don't get to sit in on the session, and you don't get to analyze this. You may not realize or understand this but, if this gets messed up, I'm losing my best friend." She said with a very heartfelt concern.

"Oh, believe me, I know." With that she turned to leave, but on her way out she bumped into Angela.

"Hey, about last night sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your sleep."

"That's okay, I'm sorry I wasn't any help to what ever you needed. But I did hear you left after that pretty late, where did you go off to in the middle of the night?"

"Oh stopped over to see an old friends" A smile quickly spread across her lips and her whole essence seemed to glow with happiness.

"An old friend, I know?"

"Yeah, It's not a big deal."

Angela lit up realizing what was happening, "Cohen is at Georgetown isn't he."

"Well right now he is standing behind you."

Angela spun around to be face to face with a gorgeous brunette young man, about 17 years old. She flung her arms around him and told him how much she missed him.

"I missed you too, actually I was thinking about visiting you guys for awhile." His attention then shifted to Alison, and he smiled at her. "I was coming by cause I thought you'd be in with Temperance."

"Yeah just finished talking to her, you want to go to lunch now?"

"Ummm. Sure I'll just be a moment, I am going to stop in and say hello. That's the polite thing to do right?" He asked her hoping for some guildence.

"Yeah, that would be smart." She shooed him over to the office of the spectacular Forensic Anthropologist then returned to her discussion about Sweets and getting his files with Angela.

Cohen stepped into Brennan's office without her noticing, she was busy reading a case file. He made no motion to make his presents know. He quietly walked over to her couch and sat down that cleared his throat. "So we meet again."

Brennan looks up, surprised anyone is in her office. She recognized the voice bu couldn't place it. Then upon see the person in front of her she smiled. "Well, its good to see you. It's been to long." She walked over to him and openly offered a hug.

"Me and Alis are going out, I figured I'd stop in and say hello."

"I'm glad you did. You look so different."

"Years of our kind of work and you become different. I have to say, you look surprisingly the same."

"Well, I guess I haven't changed much then." She simply stated

He moved to the door for passing but left her with last words, "Consistency is the last refuge of the unimaginative."

She looked over at him more steadily, "Well, hey apparently you haven't changed that much either."

* * *

**How do you like the sudden new character? I hope you enjoyed it. **

_Extra Tidbit: Consistency is the last refuge of the unimaginative - Oscar Wilde_

**Next Chapter; Sweets, maybe a conversation about the past, and a little more Booth Bones conversation... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Bones is property of Fox and News Corp. **

Once Alison and Cohen finally made their way to Dr. Sweet's office they found Booth sitting on a small couch, reading some sort of health magazine. The expression he wore was a very resentful one, and he didn't look to chipper. Alison, being the person she is, walked right over and sat down uncomfortably close to Booth.

"Good Afternoon." She said in a cheery tone.

Seeming awkward and very uneasy about their proximity, Booth tried to scoot away. "Woah, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited to sit in, and help out your buddy, Lance"

Booth looked around concernedly, "Where's Bones?"

"I do not know"

"Okay," he turned back to his reading. Noticing he was being studied he looked back up. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Cohen Calland. You must be Agent Booth. Nice to meet you." He said with much sincerity as he offered Booth a hand shake.

Booth took the hand, "Did you say Calland, as in Vice Admiral Albert Calland?"

"Yes, he's my father."

"Wow, so how do you know Alison then?" he asked

"You could say through work."

"We dated."

"Oh, I see. So does that mean you live out in Virginia?" his question was directed to Alison but Cohen answered for her.

"She lives in Langley. I go to Georgetown."

"Good for you." He said sarcastically.

At that time Brennan came through the elevator over to the others and sat down in an opposing chair.

"Hey" she said simply. She looked over at Booth with an apologetic smile. He seemed to brushed it off and turned back to his magazine.

"Dr. Sweets can see you now" stated the secretary sitting at the desk facing them.

They all headed into the glass walled office. Bones turned to Cohen. "Ummm, sorry you are going to have to stay out here."

He turned away understanding. Inside Dr. Lance Sweets was finishing up notes on his last patients. He was expecting to see Bones and Booth bickering or silently communicating with each other. Instead he saw them standing awkwardly apart with someone visibly behind them.

"Hey guys, sit down."

"Well, first I just want to approve the presents of Alison in this session." Said Brennan

"As long as it's okay with you two and she will not in anyway effect "our trust and truth zone" I am perfectly good with it." He said with a smile. "Who's the sit in anyways?"

"I guess that's me, Hi I'm Alison Brennan. It's nice to meet you." She kindly outstretched her hand in a introductory manner.

"NO flippin' way! You're Alison Brennan, the Alison Brennan. You guys never said you knew her. COME on this is cool….. I…I mean its very nice to meet you I am personally interested in your skills and would love for you to sit in on our session. Heck, you could run the session if you wish."

"Wow, I thought you guys said he was lame. He seems perfectly fine to me." She said partially sarcastic while partial not.

"Sweets how do you know her?" asked Booth who was still in utter shock of the situation.

"She's like a genius in her field, and your what 17. Wait you're a Brennan, YOU TWO ARE RELATED?" his excitement could hardly be contained

"No" "Yes" Both of the Brennan's replied at the same time. And then turned to look at each other, Booth did the same.

"What?" questioned Alison


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Bones is property of writers, actors, producers, authors, and exec's. Not me...**

"_She's like a genius in her field, and you're what 17. Wait you're a Brennan, YOU TWO ARE RELATED?" his excitement could hardly be contained_

"_No" "Yes" Both of the Brennan's replied at the same time. And then turned to look at each other, Booth did the same. _

"_What?" questioned Alison_

_

* * *

_

"Okay well, I think we should sit down now." Said Sweets.

Booth sat down on the couch and tried to avoid the awkwardness that was happening right before him. Truthfully he was curious about Alison life, and how Brennan was involved, but he was smart enough to know when to step back from the action.

"You realize we aren't biologically related right?"

'Well, apparently they aren't siblings and she isn't Bones daughter' thought Booth.

"That doesn't mean we aren't family. At least I thought we were 7 years ago." Stated a seemingly upset Temperance.

An apparently unwise Sweets interjected, "But it can't be a coincidence you have the same last name. So you are related."

For that he got an icy stare from both Alison and Bones. "She adopted me."

At hearing this Booth couldn't remain quiet. He shot up from the couch, "Bones." His voice cracked with confusion and despair, as if he was pleading her to stop for him. His face bared and expression of hurt and desperation. Temperance turned and locked eyes with him, giving him a silent apology, begging him to understand. It didn't work he broke the connection of their gaze and turned towards Sweets. "Excuse me." And with that he walked out of the office with a lost expression covering his face.

* * *

Cohen was sitting on the bench outside of the Hover building waiting to the others to finish their session. It gave him time to think about recent events. Alison and Temperance were his life for a long time, and he missed it. All of the good memories flooded back to him when he opened his door the other night. There she stood, soaked from the down pouring rain with a bouquet of dandelions in hand and a hung smile on her face. This was the girl he loved, standing at his door with flowers, in the same old sweatshirt. That moment was the moment that he felt his heart warm like never before, for the first time in awhile he felt like laughing.

They didn't meet at work; they met at school. She was younger then him but so much smarter. There weren't that many kids in their school, that's what you get for a going to on of the oldest and most prestigious prep schools in town. So when there was a new student everyone knew, even if they were in a different grade. She wasn't only beautiful and intelligent; she was witty, fun and spontaneous. They got to know each other that year and he slowly learned about her life. She wasn't your average prep school girl, she raised herself, lived in foster care from the age of 2, and was pulled out when she was 9. It was complicated, her life was hard, she had issues, but he didn't care. He fell in love with his best friend, and she did too. They dated for 2 years, until he had to move back to Langley. It started to fall apart then, because that is when everyone found out. She had immeasurable talents in psychology, and she was a human lie detector.

This is way he doesn't talk to his father anymore he got her into this. He recruited his girlfriend into the CIA. And his father tried to pass it off as a good thing, saying it was a way to keep them together. It wasn't something that Alison deserved. A twelve year old should be playing on the videogames or riding a bike, not studying high school and college level books. She's 17 and has 3 masters and could easily complete 4 doctorates soon. It wasn't right and it was his fault.

Temperance hurt from it too. Alis was like her sister. The only family she had, and he took her away from her. He cursed himself for their pain, and his father, and most of all he cursed Alison's damn sense of duty, and her extreme level of commitment. And after all of this, after 6 years of being together what did he do, he left her like everyone else did. He quit his family's world and went to college leaving Alison alone again.

Cohen was torn from his deep thought as he saw Booth rushing out of the building. He quickly stood up and jogged after the extremely frustrated agent. "Dude, wait up? What happened, you were supposed to be in there for like 20 more minutes."

Booth turn around and his expression eased. "Oh, yeah, I…I had to leave. It was just time for me to step out."

"Well what happened, they wont tell me if I ask, just help me out. Please…" he begged.

"I thought she trusted me, but apparently I'm not good enough to know about her daughter so I thought it was best I leave. Happy, can I go." He said with a confident yet subtly crushed.

"Oh man, this is my fault. She probably didn't tell you cause it was too painful for her to think about and go through again. But don't leave. Not like this. She needs you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Bones doesn't need anyone, she is perfectly fine by herself." He was fuming at this point, upset that he must continue this conversation, he wanted to go home, get drunk and catch watcher game was on.

"Alison left her, she was the only person she re-exposed herself to and she upped and left. Temperance is strong but this is one thing she could never handle, so when I say don't leave now, I mean don't leave now, turn around and get your ass back to that office. Make her understand that you wont leave her, have her see your worth the pain it takes to open up."

Booth studied him for a minute and then turned and ran towards the building, hoping he wasn't to late.

* * *

**It's been forever since I updated this and my apologizes. Motivation isn't really common in my life lately. I hope you still like it. I've got plans for other stories or maybe a collection of oneshots. I'm still contemplating it. I guess time will only tell. For now this story is paused or holding as-is. I might continue it later with things more based on B/B. We'll see.**


End file.
